BLUNDER—Nakahara Chuuya
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Chuuya menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan kalut. Lagi-lagi panggilannya tidak diterima. Pesannya juga tidak dibalas. "Dazai, kau ini ke mana..." batin Chuuya. Apa dia sibuk? Sebegitu sibukkah dia sampai tidak mengangkat satu pun teleponnya? #DazaiOsamu #Fem!NakaharaChuuya


**_Bungou Stray Dogs fanfiction by Ziandra A and Hilaryan._**

 ** _BSD bukan milikku. Jika milikku sudah kubuat Dazai nikahin Chuuya dari dulu dan akan kubuat Mori suaminya Fukuzawa dan Fukuzawa jadi cewek/woi lu ngomong apaan?_**

 ** _Oke balik ke topik._**

 ** _Ini warningnya yah~_**

 ** _1.Gabakal ada 'Anu' disini._**

 ** _2.Typo yang tidak sengaja terketik._**

 ** _3.Mungkin(?) akan sedikit—sangat ooc._**

 ** _Nah, sedikit pemberitahuan juga, cerita ini fem!Chuuya. Mungkin bakal sedikit ngedrama? Ah, ini angst ya. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian. Jangan bakar aku kalo kalian nangis, bakar saja Lar-san/woi!_**

 ** _Dan ini point paling pentingnya. IDE CERITA INI SEPENUHNYA MILIK Hilaryan-san. Aku sebagai Zian hanya bertugas ngetik dan mengembangkannya sedikit._**

 ** _Well, enjoy!_**

 ** _BLUNDER—NAKAHARA CHUUYA_**

 ** _By: Ziandra A Hilaryan_**

Chuuya menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan kalut.

Lagi-lagi panggilannya tidak diterima. Pesannya juga tidak dibalas.

Dazai, pacarnya itu tidak bisa dihubungi.

Chuuya sudah hilang kontak dengan Dazai sejak hari pertama mereka melakukan hubungan seks di apartemen Dazai, yang artinya sekarang sudah empat hari Dazai tak bisa dihubungi. Pagi hari setelah malam itu, Chuuya pulang tanpa sepengetahuan Dazai karena dia ada kelas di pagi hari. Namun perempuan itu telah memberikan notes kecil di nakas Dazai. Ketika Chuuya menghubunginya lagi setelah kelas selesai, Dazai sudah hilang.

Hari ini, setelah Chuuya mendapatkan hasil positif dari Test pack yang dia pakai pagi tadi dan menemui dokter kandungan untuk memastikan hasil tersebut tanpa diketahui orang tuanya, Chuuya bergegas ke apartemen Dazai (anggap saja Test pack nya sangat sensitif dan dokternya sangat berbakat.)

Peduli setan dengan kelas di kampusnya.

Dia harus bilang pada Dazai soal ini.

Bagaimanapun, janin ini adalah anak Dazai. Kalau pria itu tidak bisa dihubungi, dia akan menemuinya langsung. Kini, Chuuya sedang dalam bus yang mengantarkannya menuju kediaman Dazai.

 _Dazai, kau ini ke mana..._ batin Chuuya. Apa dia sibuk? Sebegitu sibukkah dia sampai tidak mengangkat satu pun teleponnya?

Sekelebat pikiran jika Dazai tidak mau bertanggung jawab timbul tiba-tiba.

Cepat-cepat pikiran buruk itu dia singkirkan. Tidak, Dazai tak mungkin begitu kan. Dazai selalu mencintai Chuuya, sama seperti perempuan itu mencintainya.

Dazai pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Pasti. Harus. Toh, mereka sudah berpacaran selama lebih dari 3 tahun.

Dazai pasti mau mengakui anak ini, kan?

" _Halte kota xxx._ "

Chuuya turun saat mendengar halte tujuannya telah ada di depan mata. Ia harus berjalan sedikit lebih jauh jika ingin mengunjungi apartemen Dazai, namun tak apa. Dokter kandungan tadi mengatakan bahwa ia harus sering berolahraga di awal kehamilan.

Cukup berjalan lurus sejauh 50 meter dan belok kanan memasuki area perumahan, lalu kembali berjalan lurus hingga kau menemui belokan, masuk dan carilah bangunan tinggi bertingkat 5 berwarna coklat _nyentrik_. Dan _whala_! Kau sudah berada di depan apartemen seorang Dazai Osamu.

Chuuya menatap ragu jendela apartemen yang tampak sepi itu. Tumben? Apa Dazai sedang tidak ada di rumah? Biasanya jendela apartemen itu tampak hidup walau Dazai tinggal sendirian di apartemen lantai 5 yang katanya—pemberian kedua orangtuanya yang kini masih bekerja di Australia. _Well_ , contohnya adalah, biasanya di balkon apartemen Dazai terdapat beberapa tanaman dan ada meja juga 2 kursi kecil yang biasanya Dazai siapkan. Apa jangan-jangan ia benar tidak mau mempertanggung jawabkan bayi yang dikandungnya?

Akhirnya, Chuuya memutuskan untuk mencoba masuk terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada Dazai. Mungkin saja Dazai ada di dalam apartemen kan? Mungkin, dia sedang sibuk. Mungkin saja Dazai masih tidur di kamarnya, bukan?

Jadinya, ia mengambil kunci apartemen yang diberikan Dazai kepadanya, lantas membuka pintu kaca dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Menaiki lift dan berjalan melewati lorong-lorong lebar yang sudah dihapalnya. Lantas membuka pintu apartemen dengan kunci yang dibawanya.

Chuuya terperangah. Biasanya, apartemen Dazai tampak penuh dengan buku-buku koleksi yang tidak Dazai kembalikan ke tempatnya. Ah, jangan lupakan tali tambang dan racun serangga yang biasanya selalu terdapat di dekat tong sampah. Namun, semua itu lenyap sekarang. Buku-buku Dazai teryata rapi di rak. Tidak ada kertas-kertas berceceran. Tong sampah itu pun tampak kosong, seolah tempat ini sudah tidak ditempati beberapa hari.

"Dazai? Kau ada di dalam?"

Hening menjawab. Chuuya mulai was was. Barang-barang Dazai masih ada, namun diletakkan dengan rapi di tempatnya, bukan gaya Dazai sama sekali tentunya, seolah tempat tersebut sudah dibersihkan dan ditata oleh petugas kebersihan. Rak dapur yang biasanya terisi oleh beberapa wine, kini tampak kosong.

Karena tak menemukan Dazai di dalam, Chuuya menuju balkon. Kosong. Hanya ada kursi dan meja yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk melihat kota di malam hari.

Keringat mulai muncul di pelipis Chuuya. Tidak! Jangan bilang kalau...

Oh, ada satu tempat yang belum diperiksanya. Kamar tidur Dazai. Jadi ia segera menuju kamar Dazai. Cepat-cepat kaki Chuuya berderap, mengabaikan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut denyut.

Berlari layaknya orang kesetanan menuju ke depan pintu kamar Dazai. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, ia membuka pintunya dengan tenaga berlebih hingga terbanting keras.

Namun yang didapatinya hanya kosong, sama seperti keadaan di luar kamar. Bedanya, baju-baju Dazai masih berserakan. Kasur tanpa seprai. Notes yang ditinggalkannya pun belum hilang. Kalau memang petugas kebersihan membersihkan apartemen ini, dia tidak sampai memasuki kamar Dazai.

Demi Tuhan, pemuda itu ada di mana sebenarnya?

Pikiran negatif pun muncul bertubi-tubi di kepalanya, membuat kepalanya pening.

Chuuya duduk di tempat tidur Dazai, lalu membuka ponsel. Dia memandangi salah satu kontak di ponselnya. Kontak yang bisa memberi jawaban.

Masalahnya, kontak itu akan memberi jawaban yang baik atau buruk padanya?

Chuuya meneguk ludah. Setelah menarik napas panjang, akhirnya dihubunginya nomor tersebut.

"Ah maaf Nona. Tuan Dazai Osamu tidak ada di kantor," jawab seorang resepsionis. "Menurut data kami, Tuan Dazai Osamu sudah tidak pernah datang ke kantor lagi sejak empat hari yang lalu dengan alasan tidak diketahui. Dia tak memberi keterangan apa-apa pada kami. Selain itu dia juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Jika hal ini terus terjadi kami tentu akan menganggapnya keluar dari perusahaan kami."

Chuuya menatap nanar. Bukan itu jawaban yang dia inginkan... Dia ingin jawaban yang membuatnya tenang, bukan yang membuat mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan!

Jika sudah begini, jelas Dazai melarikan diri bukan? Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja saja tak bisa menghubunginya. Dazai rela kehilangan pekerjaannya untuk menghindari Chuuya. Lalu, bagaimana cara Chuuya untuk menemui Dazai sekarang? Bagaimana dengan hidupnya? Bagaimana dengan janinnya?

Kaki Chuuya melemas, membuatnya jatuh terduduk, bulir air mata meggenang di pelupuknya, siap menumpahkan air mata. Jadi, begini akhirnya? Jadi, semua ungkapan cinta yang diucapkan Dazai padanya, semuanya palsu? Seluruh kasih sayang yang diberikan Dazai padanya adalah palsu? Hari-hari mereka yang dipenuhi canda tawa? Saat Dazai terlihat sangat senang ketika bersamanya? Saat Dazai bilang dia akan menjaga Chuuya selamanya? Apakah semua itu tipuan?

Sakit yang menyerang kepala Chuuya makin parah. Berbagai pikiran negatif muncul dan berputar di kepalanya tanpa bisa dicegah. Telinganya berdengung seolah ada yang berbisik padanya.

Dazai pergi. Ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

 **Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?** **Dazai tidak akan mau menjadi ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung**.

 **Lantas setelah ini kau harus apa? Orang tuamu akan marah dan kecewa padamu.** **Kau pasti akan dibuang.**

Suara suara itu bermunculan.

Chuuya sendirian di apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup besar ini, namun kenapa suara-suara itu terdengar makin keras? Bahkan ia sudah menjambaki surai orangenya hingga rontok beberapa helai. Berharap suara suara menyakitkan hati itu mereda.

 **Dazai pergi, dan itu karena kebodohanmu.** **Dazai hanya mempermainkanmu**.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pandangan Chuuya memburam, ia jatuh meringkuk di lantai dengan lemas, kepalanya sangat sakit. Ditambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tidak fit. Hingga pada akhirnya, Chuuya jatuh pingsan.

*

Chuuya tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia pingsan. Yang jelas, hari sudah beranjak sore saat ia keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi tempat tinggal Dazai dan bertanya kepada tetangganya, Mori, tentang ke mana Dazai pergi. Jika ada satu orang saja dengan jawaban berbeda, setidaknya Chuuya masih bisa berharap. Namun, dikatakan orang itu sama saja. Dazai sudah tidak kelihatan sejak empat hari lalu.

Chuuya terpukul, tentu saja.

Dazai brengsek, dia meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Sekarang, apa yang harus Chuuya lakukan? Orang tuanya pasti menolak kehadiran anak ini. Selain itu, apakah kehidupannya akan bisa sesempurna dulu? Apa hidupnya bisa sebahagia dulu? Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?

Kalau Dazai ada di sini, dia pasti akan bilang, "Tak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Langsung dihapusnya bayangan itu. Yang benar saja. Bagaimana bisa dia masih mengharapkan Dazai?

Satu-satunya yang bisa Chuuya harapkan sekarang adalah, dia ingin sekali orang tuanya akan menerima kehadiran anak ini. Mungkin mustahil tapi, setidaknya masih ada harapan bukan?

Chuuya ingin menangis—ah, ia sudah menangis. Ia ingin menampar Dazai. Dia ingin menendang pria itu, memukulinya, melampiaskan semua kekecewaannya. Berani sekali dia meninggalkan Chuuya dengan cara begini. Namun ia bisa apa? Semuanya sudah terjadi. Menangis darah pun, Chuuya tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Sekarang ia harus menanggung akibat dari perbuatan mereka berdua.

Chuuya akui, ia dan Dazai memang kelewatan. Melakukan seks di saat mereka belum terikat oleh pernikahan, kini Chuuya harus menanggung akibat dari perbuatannya sendiri. Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya bukan? Dazai pun juga ikut bertanggung jawab.

 **Tidak. Ini salahmu. Sejak awal, Dazai sudah bejat. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh hingga masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.** Suara itu, lagi-lagi berbisik di telinganya. Seakan menyalahkannya atas semua yang telah terjadi.

 **Sejak awal, Dazai hanya berpura pura mencintaimu.** Chuuya meremat rok depannya hingga kusut. Badannya tremor.

 **Jika dia mencintaimu, dia pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Dia tak akan meninggalkanmu begini.**

"Nak, sedang apa kau duduk sendirian di sini? Pulanglah, ini sudah sore, tidak baik bagi gadis muda sepertimu pulang malam malam," seorang kakek menepuk bahunya lembut, ah, sepertinya Chuuya terlalu larut dalam pikirannya. Taman yang tadinya ramai, kini sudah sepi. Suara yang sedari tadi menggaggunya mendadak menghilang.

Chuuya hanya mampu tersenyum palsu, menggumam terima kasih lalu berdiri dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Ia rasa, ia bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia hamil untuk beberapa waktu lagi. Mengingat bahwa usia kakandungannya belum juga mencapai satu minggu. Test pack yang dipakainya itu luar biasa memang. Langsung bisa mendeteksi kehamilan setelah dia bercinta. Mungkin karena waktu itu Chuuya memasuki minggu pertama setelah menstruasi.

Yah, sudah Chuuya putuskan. Dia akan mempertahankan janin ini. Kalau bisa, dia akan baru akan memberitahu orang tuanya soal ini setelah trimester pertama. Dengan begitu, Chuuya tak akan bisa menggugurkannya. Namun, jika tidak... masih ada waktu sekitar 2 bulan lagi sebelum perubahan pada perutnya mulai terlihat. Dan selama itu... mungkin Chuuya akan berusaha untuk menabung, jaga-jaga jika saja orang tuanya ingin mengusirnya nanti...

 _Namun ternyata tidak._

Saat Chuuya pulang, kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggunya dengan ekspresi marah dan kecewa. Membuat Chuuya was-was bahwa kedua orang tuanya tau tentang keadaanya sekarang.

"Nakahara Chuuya," panggil ayahnya disertai tatapan dingin menusuk, "bisa kau jelaskan, mengapa ada testpack dengan tanda positif di kamarmu? Milik siapa itu?"

 **Deg**.

Seketika tubuh Chuuya tremor kembali, dari mana kedua orang tuanya tau? Chuuya ingat bahwa ia sudah menyembunyikan testpack dan hasil pemeriksaannya pagi tadi dengan baik. Orang tuanya tidak mungkin mengetahuinya. Namun bagaimana bisa?

"Chuuya? Jawab ayah!" ayah Chuuya mulai murka. Apa mungkin, bahwa satu satunya anak perempuannya sudah—oh astaga.

Dengan bergetar takut, Chuuya menjawab dengan gagap. Oh, sudahkah kubilang bahwa Chuuya tidak pernah bisa berbohong di depan ayahnya?

"I—itu..."

"Jawab! Nona Nakahara! Siapa pemilik testpack itu?!" bentak ayahnya murka. Ia sudah mengetahuinya sekarang. Hanya dengan melihat reaksi Chuuya, ia tahu. Namun ia berharap bahwa Chuuya akan menyangkalnya. Bukan anaknya yang hamil, bukan? Tidak-tidak. Ia sudah membesarkan anak perempuannya dengan baik, bukan?

Dipanggil seperti itu membuat hati Chuuya teriris. "Itu... mi-milikku, ayah..." cicit Chuuya, namun ayahnya dapat mendengar jawabannya dengan jelas. Seketika itu seisi ruangan hening. Ayah Chuuya kalut, wajahnya tampak pias dan sarat kekecewaan. Sedangkan ibunya yang memilih bungkam dari awal, mulai angkat suara.

"Siapa ayah dari janin itu?!" bahkan bentakannya tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesedihan di balik kalimat bernada tingginya. Ibu Chuuya benar benar kecewa. Anaknya yang dibesarkannya dengan susah payah... kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini?

Chuuya mengigit bibir dalamnya hingga berdarah, kalut sekaligus takut.

"D-dazai, dia ayah dari janin ini.." jawabnya pelan, nyaris membisik.

"Lalu? Ke mana laki-laki itu sekarang? Dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab?!" ayah Chuuya lagi-lagi membentak, ia kecewa. Pada dirinya sendiri dan pada anak perempuan satu satunya itu. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melindungi anak perempuannya ini?

Gelengan pelan Chuuya malah makin memperparah suasana. "Dia...pergi."

"Sudah kuduga. Lelaki itu memang brengsek! Dari awal aku tak pernah menyetujui kau bersamanya!"

 **PLAK!**

"Nakahara Chuuya, kau sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarga dengan hamil seperti ini, kau tau?!" nyonya Nakahara berdiri, menampar pipi anak perempuannya hingga tangannya memerah.

Chuuya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah seraya menahan bulir air mata. Pipinya panas. Namun ia memang bersalah, sudah pantas orang tuanya marah dan kecewa padanya.

"Gugurkan janin itu!" ibunya menjerit. Tidak mau anak haram itu lahir. Membuat Chuuya terbelalak. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin menggugurkan bayi yang dikandungnya.

 **Kenapa? Gugurkan saja anak itu. Tidak akan ada masa depan yang baik baginya jika dia lahir.** Chuuya menggeleng histeris. Suara itu lagi lagi muncul.

"Ibu, kau adalah seorang ibu, bagaimana rasanya jika membunuh calon anakmu sendiri?" tanya Chuuya sedih, air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, membuat wajah yang biasanya cantik tampak berantakan sekarang. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa mengugurkan anaknya. Ini darah dagingnya sendiri. Chuuya tidak bisa membunuhnya. Hatinya tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan, bahwa ia akan hidup dengan penyesalan karena membunuh calon anaknya sendiri.

Ibunya terdiam, air mata menetes keluar, lantas bertahap Nyonya Nakahara mulai menangis segukkan. "Tuhan, ampuni aku..."

Mendengar teriakan itu, Chuuya langsung berlutut di bawah kaki ibunya. "Maafkan aku... Ibu aku sungguh minta maaf..."

"Pergi!" Ibu Chuuya menghindar. Jantung Chuuya serasa dirikan belati. Chuuya berdiri untuk mengejar ibunya—

"Chuuya anakku, kau itu baik, kau cantik, kau sangat polos... kau itu... anak kesayangan ayah satu satunya... namun itu dulu! Ayah benar benar kecewa padamu! Lihatlah dirimu sekarang! Hamil diluar nikah... kotor... bahkan kau mencoreng nama baik keluarga Nakahara!" ayahnya lagi-lagi berteriak dan ikut mengeluarkan air mata lantaran terlalu kecewa dengan anaknya sendiri. Bisa bisanya Chuuya seperti ini? Tidakkah ia mendidik Chuuya dengan baik?

"Ini semua karena kau bersama dengan bajingan itu! Lihatlah sikapmu beberapa bulan terakhir pada kami! Pembangkang, pembantah, pemarah... kemana Chuuyaku yang dulu?! AYAH TANYA, KEMANA CHUUYAKU YANG DULU, HAH?!" ayah Chuuya sampai terengah karena terus berteriak. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras, pun Chuuya yang kini menangis segukkan.

"Jika kau masih ingin tinggal disini, gugurkan janin itu. Namun jika kau ingin mempertahankannya, silahkan angkat kaki dari sini. Jangan pernah gunakan nama Nakahara lagi!" ayah Chuuya memberi pilihan, membuat ibunya makin menangis, ia bimbang, hatinya berkata bahwa yang dilakukan Chuuya sudah benar, itu insting seorang ibu. Seorang ibu pastilah mempertahankan dan melindungi anaknya. Namun otaknya berkata bahwa perbuatan putrinya kali ini sudah kelewatan.

Siapa sangka semuanya akan terjadi secepat ini.

Bahunya merosot. "Kalau itu mau ayah..." Chuuya meneguk ludah, "aku akan pergi." Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Kakinya lemas, tenaga seolah keluar dari dalam tubuhnya hingga Chuuya merasa tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri. Sungguh, kini ialah yang kecewa. Seolah belum cukup Dazai menolaknya, sekarang kedua orang tuanya pun menolaknya. Bahkan terang-terangan mengusirnya.

Ayah Chuuya menggeleng tidak percaya, "Sepenting itukah bayi yang kau kandung, hingga kau memilih untuk meninggalkan kami? Bayi dari bajingan itu?" lalu ekspresinya mengeras, "PERGI! JANGAN PERNAH TAMPAKKAN WAJAHMU DI RUMAH INI LAGI! JANGAN PERNAH MENGAKU SEBAGAI SALAH SATU KELUARGA NAKAHARA LAGI! AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU! KAU BUKAN CHUUYAKU YANG DULU! KAU BUKAN PUTRI KESAYANGANKU!"

Chuuya hanya mampu pasrah, oh yaTuhan, begitu bodohnya ia dulu menerima Dazai. Bodohnya ia, terjebak di dalam hawa nafsu sesat yang diberikan Dazai. Bodoh sekali kau Chuuya. Bodoh!

Perlahan lahan Chuuya memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar miliknya dan mengemas barang barangnya. Meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang menangis di ruang tamu.

 _Maaf, ayah, ibu, tapi aku tidak bisa membunuh calon anakku sendiri..._ bisik Chuuya sendu di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama, jadi Chuuya segera memasukkan uang tabungannya juga ponsel dan dompet, tidak lupa beberapa potong pakaian sederhana.

Uang tabungannya tidak banyak, mungkin Chuuya harus tidur di jalanan malam ini.

"Ini,"

Chuuya menoleh saat mendengar suara serak ibunya.

Ibunya masuk dan mengambil tangan Chuuya, menjejalkan beberapa lembar uang yang nilainya cukup banyak. Matanya masih sembab, namun gurat sayang terlihat di mata yang tertutupi sedikit kabut kekecewaan.

"Ambil ini, carilah tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan. Aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih dari ini. Mulai besok, kau bukan lagi anakku."

Chuuya menatap ibunya.

Nyonya Nakahara menghela napas, berusaha meredakan emosi. "Ini bukan masalah anakmu saja. Tapi soal kau, kau, yang dengan begitu mudah menyerahkan diri pada Dazai itu! Pasti ada yang salah dari caraku membesarkanmu hingga kau jadi seperti ini. Untuk menghukum kesalahanku ini, aku akan berpisah dengan putri kesayanganku dan memikirkannya baik-baik di hari tuaku."

"Ibu..."

"Jangan panggil aku ibu. Anakmu berhak untuk hidup, tapi tidak bersama kami. Kuharap, sebagai seorang ibu, kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik, tanpa mengulang kesalahanku."

Chuuya menunduk, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Susah payah, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus kau paham. Cepat pergi. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah anak yang sudah susah payah kubesarkan malah memberikan dirinya secara murah pada seorang pria yang bahkan belum mengikatnya kedalam ikatan pernikahan." Ibunya berbalik, lantas pergi dengan air mata kembali mengaliri pipi.

Meningalkan Chuuya yang lagi lagi menerima kekecewaan. Perkataan ibunya sangat menyakitkan. Memperlakukan seolah Chuuya bukan manusia.

Apa ia tidak berharga? Dazai... orang tuanya...

Semuanya membuangnya, menolaknya.

Cepat cepat Chuuya menghapus air mata yang mengaliri kedua pipinya, memakai jaket, lantas membawa ransel berisi sedikit pakaian dan uang untuk bertahan hidup untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Ia melewati ruang tamu, ayah dan ibunya sudah tidak ada, mungkin mereka muak melihat wajahnya, atau mereka tidak tahan melihat anak semata wayang terusir dari rumahnya sendiri? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Maaf, selamat tinggal, ayah, ibu."

*

Kaki berbalut sepatu kets itu melangkah gontai.

Chuuya naik bis dan turun di pemberhentian terakhir, ia sampai di perdesaan yang lebih mirip kota kecil yang jauh dari rumahnya.

Kini ia berjalan tanpa tau arah. Ia hanya mengikuti ke mana saja kakinya melangkah.

Terbesit di benak, bagaimana jika ia bunuh diri saja? Toh, tidak ada yang menginginkannya kan? Dazai dan kedua orang tuanya membuangnya. Ia kini sebatang kara. Bukankah lebih baik jika ia mengakhiri hidup?

Tidak.

Masih ada satu kehidupan yang membutuhkannya. Janinnya, calon bayinya. Anak ini masih membutuhkannya.

Chuuya berhenti saat ia sampai di pinggir hutan. Di sebelahnya, ada sebuah gubuk tua yang tampak tidak terawat. Dibelakang gubuk itu, dapat Chuuya lihat ada jurang. Namun Chuuya tidak tau sedalam apa jurang itu mengingat keadaan yang remang remang karena tidak tersentuh oleh cahaya perdesaan disekitarnya.

Ragu, namun Chuuya rasa gubuk itu kosong, melihat tidak adanya cahaya yang tampak. Jadi Chuuya masuk perlahan.

Gubuk itu kecil dan kotor, luasnya pun mungkin hanya 4x4 meter. Namun bagi Chuuya, ini cukup. Cukup untuk menyendiri dan menangis meraung tanpa takut menganggu orang lain.

Peduli setan dengan perutnya yang kosong sejak pagi. Hatinya yang hancur lebih penting.

"Huuu...hiks...UARGHHHHHH! KENAPAAAAAA?!?!?! HUAAAAAA!!"

Orang tuanya membuangnya. Dazai meninggalkannya. Ia tidak punya teman maupun saudara. Chuuya... sendirian.

Chuuya memeluk lutut, menenggelamkan tangis di antara lipatan lengan. Tidak ia pedulikan bajunya yang kotor. Chuuya ingin menangis sekuatnya. Sendirian, di dalam sebuah gubuk kumuh yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman.

Kenapa kenapa kenapa? Chuuya menanyakan itu berulang kali. Kenapa semua orang membuangnya? Sehina itukah ia? Sebesar itukah kesalahannya? Apakah ia tak terampuni? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Kenapa saat itu ia memberikan dirinya secara cuma cuma kepada pria bajingan seperti Dazai?

Cukup. Chuuya lelah. Ia kecewa. Namun janinnya...

Tidak tidak. Chuuya memantapkan hati. Ia harus bertahan. Demi anaknya.

Karena bagaimanapun, anak yang dikandungnya ini adalah darah dagingnya.

*

"Ng?" Chuuya mengerjapkan mata, ia...

Ada di mana? Seingatnya, ia menangis meraung. Tidak bergerak dari dalam gubuk kumuh itu entah berapa lama. 2 hari? 3 hari? Entahlah Chuuya tidak ingat.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar, anak muda?" suara halus itu memintanya menoleh, dan yang dapat dilihatnya adalah seorang wanita dengan usia kisaran 30 tahun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku, ada di mana?" Chuuya bertanya serak. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak minum? Sudah berapa lama ia menangis seraya berteriak, hingga sekarang, tenggorokannya sesakit ini?

"Kau ada di rumahku, aku menemukanmu pingsan di sebuah gubuk tua dekat hutan. Dokter bilang, kau dehidrasi dan kurang gizi. Ajaibnya, janinmu baik baik saja," jelas wanita itu.

"Begitu... syukurlah..." Chuuya mencoba untuk bangun, namun wanita itu mencegahnya.

"Jangan bangun dahulu. Istirahatlah dulu, kau baru sadar setelah pingsan selama 2 hari. Ah ya, panggil saja aku Kouyou, siapa namamu, gadis muda? Di mana suamimu?" Kouyou ingat, pesan Yosano untuk memberikan Chuuya air, jadi ia memberikannya.

Chuuya hanya mampu terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan terakhir dari Kouyou, namun karena ia merasa kurang sopan bila tidak menjawab wanita baik hati itu, Chuuya putuskan untuk menjawab seadanya. Setelah meneguk air yang diberikan Kouyou.

"Namaku Chuuya, hanya Chuuya. Aku... tidak mempunyai suami." Sekeras apapun Chuuya berusaha, nada getir dalam ucapannya tidak dapat disembunyikan, membuat Kouyou iba pada gadis—wanita muda di hadapannya.

Hei, wanita yang hamil di luar nikah itu akan dianggap buruk. Seperti itulah pandangan masyarakat di sini. Chuuya akan benar benar dianggap hina, menjijikan. Anaknya bahkan akan diumpat haram. Ia... akan menderita, bukan?

Mengingat wanita di depannya memperkenalkan diri tanpa marga, Kouyou menyadari, jika Chuuya juga sudah dibuang dari kelurganya. Keluarganya tentu malu memiliki anak yang hamil di luar ikatan pernikahan.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu... Chuuya, maukah... kau tinggal disini dan menemaniku? Aku juga sebatang kara, aku tidak mempunyai anak dan suamiku telah lama meninggal dunia." Rasa iba mendorongnya melakukan itu. Ia akan merawat Chuuya, seperti yang diminta oleh wanita paruh baya yang kemarin mendatanginya.

Mata Chuuya membulat. Setelah menerima penolakan bertubi-tubi dari Dazai dan orang tuanya, rasanya sangat aneh mengetahui masih ada yang mau menerimanya dengan baik begini. "Ta-tapi, apa aku tidak akan merepotkanmu?" Chuuya terbata-bata. Benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya. Apalagi, ia dan Kouyou baru saja bertemu, mengapa ia sebaik ini? Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada sebersit kebahagiaan dan harapan muncul di azurenya.

"Tentu tidak! Tinggalah bersamaku, Chuuya. Kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, kan? Dan lagi, jujur saja, kau mengingatkanku pada adikku yang telah tiada." Kouyou tersenyum lembut, membuat kabut muncul di sepasang azure.

"Te-terima kasih banyak...hiks.." Chuuya segukkan, ia tidak menyangka masih ada orang sebaik Kouyou. "Terima kasih..."

Kouyou tersenyum, ia merengkuh Chuuya kedalam pelukannya, mengusap usap punggungnya—menenangkan. Kouyou tidak bisa membayangkan sebanyak apa yang sudah dilalui oleh wanita muda ini?

"Sudah, sudah... mulai sekarang, panggil aku _Anee san_ , juga ini kamarmu, mulai dari sekarang fokuslah pada kehamilanmu."

Chuuya mengangguk pelan, ia balas memeluk Kouyou. Menyamankan diri ke dalam pelukan seorang wanita baik hati.

*

Rumah tua namun kokoh itu tampak lenggang. Yah, biasanya memang seperti itu kan?

Mengingat yang tinggal di dalam rumah sederhana itu hanya Kouyou dan Chuuya. Itupun hanya Kouyou dan Yosano—yang beberapa kali dipanggil untuk memeriksa keadaan Chuuya—yang selalu tampak berkeliaran keluar-masuk.

Chuuya tidak pernah keluar dari kamar yang diberikan Kouyou kepadanya. Ia hanya keluar sesekali. Itupun hanya menuju dapur. Kouyou sudah pernah memaksanya untuk melihat dunia luar. Namun Chuuya menolaknya dengan alasan ia pasti akan digunjingkan. Dan Kouyou tidak bisa memaksanya setelah mendengar alasan mengapa wanita muda itu tidak pernah mau keluar dari kamarnya.

Kamar dengan cat coklat susu yang sederhana itu sepi. Karena seperti biasanya Chuuya hanya memandang taman bunga di halaman belakang rumah Kouyou memalui jendela yang terdapat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Azure itu terpaku pada setangkai bunga mawar pink sebelum ketukan pada pintu kayu terdengar, mengalihkan pandangan sepasang Azure. Kouyou muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk Chuuya.

"Chuuya, ini, ayo makan dulu. Setelah ini ayo kita periksa keadaan janinmu. Aku akan memanggil Yosano-san setelah kau selesai makan." Kouyou meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakas, menghela napas kecil saat melihat Chuuya tetap sama. Yang dilakukannya sehari hari adalah mengelus perutnya—yang kini telah membuncit—dengan azure yang diliputi kesedihan, bahkan terkadang sepasang azure itu tampak menerawang jauh.

Pelan pelan ditepuknya lengan Chuuya, menyadarkannya yang tanpa sadar kembali melamun. Kouyou tidak membiarkan Chuuya bekerja karena dokter bilang kondisinya memburuk, toh, ia sendiri masih mampu untuk menghidupi kebutuhan mereka. Chuuya terlalu sering stress, dan Kouyou tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran Chuuya dengan membiarkannya bekerja. Namun sepertinya itu malah menambah rasa stress Chuuya.

" _Anee san._.."

Kouyou tersenyum iba, "Ayo makan dulu, anakmu butuh banyak nutrisi. Kau juga butuh banyak tenaga untuk melahirkan nantinya." Berucap lembut, meminta Chuuya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal hal yang tidak perlu dipikirkannya. Kouyou takut itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatan janin yang dikandung Chuuya nantinya.

Wanita paruh baya yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah ibu kandung Chuuya pernah meengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak membiarkan Chuuya stress. Bahkan wanita itu memberikan sejumlah uang untuk merawat Chuuya yang, dengan tegas, ia tolak. Namun tentunya ia kalah dengan beberapa agrumen dan kekeraskepalaan seorang Nyonya Nakahara.

Tidak tidak. Itu tidak benar jika kalian menganggap bahwa Kouyou merawat Chuuya karena suruhan seorang Nyonya Nakahara. Setengahnya mungkin benar, namun Kouyou sendiri memang ingin merawat Chuuya. Ia benar benar iba dan ingin meringankan beban yang ditanggung hati maupun fisik Chuuya. Lagi pula, Chuuya tampak sangat mirip dengan adik kecilnya yang sudah lama meninggal karena sakit pankreas.

"Anee san... aku ingin bekerja, aku merasa telah banyak merepotkanmu..." ah, tampak sedikit harapan di azure itu.

Lagi lagi begini. Kouyou sudah tidak dapat menghitung, sudah berapa banyak Chuuya meminta kepadanya untuk diperbolehkan bekerja? Sudah berapa banyak pula ia menolaknya?

"Hush! Kau tidak merepotkanku. Aku menyayangimu seperti menyayangi Adikku sendiri. Jangan bilang seperti itu." Kouyou mengelus lembut lengan Chuuya yang tertutup cardigan peach. Tidak. Kouyou memantapkan hati. Kandungan Chuuya sudah memasuki bulan ke 8. Kouyou tidak bisa mengizinkan keinginan Chuuya.

"Tapi _Anee san_..." Chuuya tampak lelah, walau Kouyou memberinya makan yang cukup, tubuhnya tampak kurus—yah, abaikan fakta bahwa perutnya benar benar membuncit besar. Nyatanya pipi Chuuya tirus, lengannya juga kecil sekali untuk ukuran ibu hamil. Dan jangan lupakan kantung mata yang menghitam di wajah cantik itu. Sebuah keajaiban bahwa janin yang dikandungnya masih tetap bertahan dan sehat hingga kini.

"Begini saja," Kouyou mengambil nampan, lalu mulai menyuapi Chuuya. "Kau kuizinkan bekerja, tapi nanti setelah anakmu berusia 8 tahun. Bagaimana?"

Chuuya menggeleng, ia mengambil alih sendok dan nampan yang diambil Kouyou, makan sendiri. Ia tidak ingin dianggap tidak berguna dan hanya bisa menyusahkan. "Itu...terlalu lama," ucapnya lirih saat sudah berhasil menelan sesendok nasi lembek—nyaris seperti bubur—makanan yang dikhususkan untuknya agar tidak perlu terlalu banyak mengunyah.

Kouyou menghela napas, "Kau harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk calon anakmu, Chuuya, perhatikan pertumbuhannya, kalau tidak ia akan tumbuh besar tanpa kau sadari."

Chuuya tidak menjawab, hanya balas menyorot sendu. Percikan harapan di matanya memudar, hilang.

"Habiskan makananmu, aku akan memanggil dokter."

*

Kepalanya sakit. Rasanya dihantam palu. Ah-tidak. Ini yang ia inginkan. Rasa sakit ini dapat membantunya lepas dari rasa stress, juga sedikit mengalihkan fikirannya.

Chuuya menatap pisau buah yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ah, ingin sekali ia mengiris iris tangannya. Tapi...

 _Anee san_ pasti akan sedih, Chuuya tidak ingin semakin merepotkan sang wanita baik hati yang sudah mau menolongnya, orang yang menjijikkan dan hina ini.

Chuuya cukup sadar, diusianya yang sudah cukup matang, Kouyou pasti kerepotan mengurus Chuuya, ditambah Kouyou juga harus bekerja. Inginnya Chuuya membantu Kouyou dengan ikut bekerja, namun Kouyou selalu menentangnya dengan alasan Chuuya harus fokus mengurus anaknya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir.

Chuuya butuh pelampiasan. Ia stress. Melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti menyapu, mengepel, atau membersihkan jendela mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa stressnya, namun Anee san malah menentangnya.

Dan beginilah akhirnya.

Chuuya hanya dapat melampiaskannya dengan menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding. Rasa sakit sehabis menghantam dinding cukup untuk mengurangi rasa stress yang dialaminya, mengalihkan pikirannya. Walau ujungnya adalah berbagai pikiran itu selalu kembali berputar layaknya kaset rusak yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Ia selalu menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding setelah Kouyou pergi bekerja.

Chuuya tau, calon bayinya tidak akan senang dengan ini. Salahkan semua orang yang menghujatnya, membuangnya. Chuuya bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang selama ini. Suara suara itu membayanginya. Mengejarnya hingga ke alam mimpi.

"Sayang, maafkan ibumu ini, ya?" Chuuya mengusap perutnya dengan lembut, kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit, dan ia sudah tidak mampu untuk berdiri dalam keadaan lama, jadinya ia berbalik dan duduk dibibir ranjang.

Azurenya melirik sebuah kotak di samping bantalnya, isinya adalah bahan bahan untuk membuat pernak-pernik. Ia memintanya tadi pada Kouyou.

Pelan, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kotak berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kayu. Membukanya kemudian mengambil beberapa benda.

"Ibu akan membuatkanmu kalung, sayang, karena ibu tidak tahu kau akan terlahir sebagai anak laki laki atau anak perempuan, tapi apapun jenis kelaminmu nanti, kalung akan tetap cocok kau pakai bukan? Karena kalung bisa dipakai oleh semua orang, baik itu laki laki maupun perempuan," pelan pelan Chuuya bergeser seraya mengusap usap perutnya yang berat.

Duduk bersandar menyamankan diri di kepala ranjang untuk kemudian beralih mengambil benang dan jarum. Mulai membuat simpul simpul kuat agar kalung yang dibuatnya bisa awet.

Sesekali berhenti sejenak untuk menatap bunga bunga yang bermekaran di halaman belakang yang tampak indah terpapar cahaya matahari.

Karena...

Chuuya rasa, hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama setelah ia melahirkan nanti.

*

Keadaan kamar itu tampak tegang.

Dokter dipanggil, segala keperluan disiapkan. Air hangat, handuk, dan keperluan untuk melakukan persalinan lainnya.

Chuuya meringis. Kontraksi yang dirasakannya membuat perut bagian bawahnya terasa benar benar sakit. Badannya terasa sangat lemas. Di sampingnya, Kouyou menggengam tangan kanannya erat. Ikut berdoa agar persalinan sang adik angkat bisa selamat dan berjalan lancar.

 _Sebentar lagi, kau akan lahir ke dunia, sayang, ibu akan berjuang untuk melahirkanmu, kau akan segera melihat dunia, sayang..._

"Tarik napas-iya seperti itu, tenang, lalu mengejan yang kuat."

Chuuya mengejan, sesuai perintah Yosano. Sakit sekali rasanya. Tubuhnya terasa sobek, terbelah menjadi dua.

"Benar-tetap bernapas-cobalah untuk rileks." Yosano memberi arahan seraya tetap fokus dengan persalinan yang sedang ditangani olehnya.

Jari jari tangan Chuuya meremas seprai kuat kuat. Oh-tidak, Kouyou melepaskan gengamannya pada jari Chuuya tadi. Tangannya yang halus bisa patah karena Chuuya meremas tangannya dengan tenaga yang luar biasa. Yah, tidak terduga, memang, Chuuya yang sekarang kurus ternyata masih bisa mengeluarkan tenaga sekuat itu. Mungkin rasanya sangat sakit hingga Chuuya bisa meremat seprai sekuat itu. Bahkan urat urat tangannya tampak menonjol.

Melihat perjuangan itu, Kouyou berdoa lebih khusyuk lagi. Diam-diam berjanji akan menghubungi Nyonya Nakahara saat bayi Chuuya lahir meskipun wanita paruh baya itu telah melarangnya menghubunginya lagi.

Chuuya sendiri tidak tau sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan, yang jelas ia ingat adalah pandangannya memburam, kepalanya terasa berkali kali lipat lebih sakit dari yang biasa ia rasakan. Suara yang didengarnya berdegung, badannya sangat lemas. Bagian bawahnya masih sangat sakit walau sepertinya persalinannya sudah selesai. Namun suara bayi yang menangis dengan keras berhasil mengembalikan sedikit kesadarannya.

"Oeekk!"

Yosano segera menyuruh Higuhi-asistennya untuk memandikan bayi kecil itu, sedangkan ia mengurus Chuuya.

Kouyou menangis haru. Sedangkan Chuuya memandang kosong langit langit kamar. Pandangannya benar benar memburam. Namun air mata kebahagiaan lolos dari sepasang azure.

"Kau berhasil, kau berhasil, Chuuya sayang..." Kouyou mengecupi wajah Chuuya dengan haru, sedangkan Chuuya masih tampak tidak percaya. Azure terbuka, namun menatap sayu. Chuuya sendiri sudah tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Selamat, bayi perempuan yang sehat. Kau berhasil melahirkannya dengan selamat, nona." Yosano tersenyum, sedangkan Higuchi yang sudah selesai membersihkan bayi itu membawanya kedalam pelukan Chuuya.

Chuuya pelan pelan menoleh, azure memperhatikan bayi yang kini terlelap diam di lengannya setelah menangis beberapa saat. Rambut orange tipis khas bayi juga pipi gembilnya... matanya kembali panas-tidak kuat menahan rasa bahagia.

"Yaasa..." Chuuya berbisik. Nama itu terlintas begitu saja. "Namamu adalah Yaasa..." azure berlinang air mata bertemu azure yang baru terbuka, indah sekali. Anaknya ini mirip sekali dengannya. Azurenya begitu jernih, seperti dirinya yang dulu. Sedikit berbeda dengan azure miliknya yang kini tampak sedikit gelap.

Chuuya mendekap lembut, ia tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Seluruh badannya mati rasa. Namun ia ingin memeluk bayinya, anaknya. Yosano tersenyum haru, ia berhasil. Sedangkan Higuchi sudah menangis haru. Yaasa lahir sebagai anak perempuan yang cantik.

"Oee..." Yaasa menangis pelan, membuat Chuuya tersenyum, kembali menangis bahagia.

"Aku akan merawatmu, sayang. Yaasa, anakku..."

Terbesit pemikiran untuk memberi tahu Dazai, namun untuk sekarang, Chuuya rasa ia harus menikmati saat saat singkatnya bersama dengan Yaasa, sebelum ia tak lagi bisa menyentuhnya, menyusuinya, mengecupnya, mendekapnya.

Karena, Chuuya benar benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

 **Kau sudah tidak lagi pantas untuk hidup.** **Yaasa terlalu suci untuk memiliki ibu sepertimu.**

Suara suara itu kembali menerrornya. Menghantuinya. Mengasut agar Chuuya segera membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Chuuya akan berusaha. Ia akan mencari Dazai setelah hatinya siap untuk kembali berhadapan dengan bajingan yang sialnya adalah ayah dari anak yang baru saja dilahirkannya.

"Yaasa, Yaasa, Yaasa, dengarkan ibumu ini mengatakan ' _aku mencintaimu_ ' untuk pertama kalinya sayang," Chuuya berbisik di dekat telinga Yaasa, lirih. Objek yang dapat dilihatnya sudah mengabur. Kepalanya berdenyut denyut. Bahkan Chuuya tidak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri karena telinganya berdengung.

"—ya! Cob— untu— tetap —ngun!" suara Kouyou dapat ditangkapnya walau sepatah patah.

Setelahnya, pandangannya benar benar gelap.


End file.
